1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna sheath, especially to an antenna sheath capable of being processed with an angle adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
An antenna is mainly used for transmitting wireless signals and applied in the technical fields such as broadcasting, wireless internet or personal mobile communication. An antenna includes an antenna sheathe and an antenna body accommodated inside the antenna sheath, for the purpose of facilitating the antenna emitting and receiving wireless signals, the antenna sheath is designed to have its inclined angle being adjustable.
A conventional antenna sheath includes a tubular member, a base unit and an insertion pin. The base unit is installed with a connector which is inserted in the bottom end of the tubular member, and the insertion pin is radially inserted therebetween thereby forming a pivotal connecting status. Wherein, the angle adjustment structure is formed between the connector and an inner wall at the bottom end of the tubular member so as to achieve the effect of adjusting the angle of the antenna.
However, the existing angle adjustment device can only provide the adjustment for several large angles, a small angle adjustment is unable to be carried out, thus the mentioned device can not satisfy the actual operation needs. Moreover, the existing antenna sheath has to be additionally provided with an insertion pin inserted between the tubular member and the base unit, so the angle adjustment can be processed with the insertion pin serving as the shaft, thereby causing the assembly to be more time consuming and labor consuming and causing a problem of the insertion pin may be lost before being assembled.
As such, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for solving the mentioned disadvantages.